poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe's missing hat
This is how Zoe's missing hat goes in The Great Dog Caper. Sunil Nevla: What?! No! NO! No, no, no, no, no! Timber: Ooh, you almost had him. Sunil Nevla: It is no use, I am never gonna beat Ripslinger! Splinter: Yes ya will, Sunil. In fact you're a better Dusty than any of us are. Sunil Nevla: But look at my short arms! I cannot just press the machine gun button and jump fly at the same time! the camera zooms to Zoe Trent, who is searching for something Zoe Trent: Where is it? Chomper: Uh, Zoe? Zoe Trent: Huh? her head on a lamp OW! Aah! she falls down Russell Ferguson: Hang on, Zoe! in and grabs her Zoe, you okay? Zoe Trent: Yes! I'm fine, make sure everyone is fine, okay? Okay! Russell Ferguson: Zoe, you still haven't find your beret, have you? Zoe Trent: NO!! '''And Blythe's leaving for Manehatten any minute now. '''I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!! Russell Ferguson: Don't worry, Zoe. In just a short time, you'll be sitting with Blythe in a fancy hotel living the lack of luxeory. Zoe Trent: It's'' Lap'' of Luxeory, Russel. Russell Ferguson: Oh, yes. Has any one have found Zoe's hat yet?! Tank: No, still searching! Angel Bunny: in It's not in the kitchen, we've look everywhere! Minka Mark: I find it! Zoe Trent: You find my beret? Minka Mink: Your beret? Nope. I lost one of my paintbrushes. Zoe Trent: Great, this is the first time I'm gonna miss a trip to Manehatten this year, all because of my stupid beret! Owlicious: Hoot hoot! Zoe Trent: Don't be silly, my beret isn't under my collar. Owlicious: Hoot hoot! Zoe Trent: sighs See, no beret. Just a picture of my friends that me and Blythe made. Owlicious: Hoo. Hoo. Zoe Trent: I'm sorry Owlicious. It's just that I've been looking forward to this. It's been a while since I've been to Manehatten. Ever since I went with James to rescue Rarity from Suri Polomare. Owlicious: Hoo. Hoo. Zoe Trent: I guess you're right. peeping Sunil Nevla: in a tug-of-war of some chicks with the game controller Hey, can someone please call off these chicks! Mother Chicken: angrily chicks let go Sunil Nevla: GAH! the remote and Blair come on Burke: Hey kids! I'm Burke Blair: And I'm, Blair! Burke: From "Burke and Blair's Scrapyard" Sunil Nevla: WAAH!!! Blair: Mr. Burke, let's see what we got. Burke: We've got all kinds of different items up for grabs here such as... Opal: Sunil, turn the TV off! Fluttershy will hear it! Sunil Nevla: I don't know, which is off! random buttons Falcon: Oh for goodness sake, it's this one! off TV I hate those 2 tugs. Cause I know they want to deal with O.J.. Winona: Hey, guys. I get some good news and bad news. Penny Ling: What's up? Winona: Firstly, I find your beret Zoe. Zoe Trent: gasp My beret! it back on Thank you so much darling! Where'd you find it? Winona: Well, that's the bad news. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts